


Morgana wants to play Fortnite

by ShujinGoroSupremacy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fortnite References, Gaming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShujinGoroSupremacy/pseuds/ShujinGoroSupremacy
Summary: Akira doesn't even know how Morgana became aware of Fortnite, but one day he really wanted to play it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Morgana wants to play Fortnite

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even play Fortnite. The idea of Morgana being into it is just really funny to me, so I wrote this to pass the time at work.

A couple months after moving back to his hometown, Inaba, Akira Kurusu was in his room, playing video games.

"Hey Akira, whatcha playin?", Morgana chimed in, maneuvering himself into his beanbag chair he forced Akira to buy so he could watch the TV in comfort.

"The Last of-"

"Booooring! You should download Fortnite!", Morgana interrupted, clearly not interested in actually hearing Akira's answer.

"Oh, I'm not really into battle royales Morgana, I'm more into story based-"

"Not for you to play, stupid, I'm gonna play it!"

"Are you sure you can use this though?" Akira gestured at the PS4 controller in his hands.

"Come on, I'm not some normal cat, I can figure it out! Just download it already!"

"Alright, alright, whatever you say."

And with that, Akira opened up the Playstation store and downloaded Fortnite for his cat. An hour passed, an amount of time Morgana was not mentally prepared to wait.

"Akiraaaa, is it done yet?" Morgana cried out, laying on his back with his limbs spread apart.

"It is…", Akira opened the download menu, "69% complete."

"Hehehe, nice." Morgana replied, a smile on his face thanks to hearing the funny number.

Another half hour passed before Morgana heard the notification sound out of the TV. "Download Complete - Fortnite".

"Ahh! Gimme gimme gimme!" Morgana lept at Akira, gunning for the controller in his hands.

"Alright, geez, here you go" Akira put the controller down in front of Morgana, who then excitedly opened up his new favorite game.

Once he got into the tutorial, at first it was going well, he was able to move and look around, but when it came to shooting his gun or mining with his axe, it was proving implausible to operate the triggers with his paws.

"Akira…" he said, seemingly about to cry, "I don't think this is gonna work…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I figured this would happen, and I already figured out a plan." He then opened up his phone and called who else but Futaba Sakura.

"Hey, Futaba."

"Hey Akira! Is Mona there?!"

"Yeah, he's right here, actually I was just calling about him."

"HI MONA!" Futaba yelled into her phone so that Morgana could hear.

"Ouch" Akira winced, causing both Morgana and Futaba to snicker.

"Hi Futaba!" Morgana moved up onto Akira's shoulder to talk into the phone.

"So what was it you called about?"

"Oh well, actually, I was wondering if you could make a PS4 controller Morgana could use."

"OMG! A controller for Mona?! I'd love to! I've made a bunch of custom controllers before but never for a cat! That sounds so poggers!"

"So I guess you're up to it then?"

"Of course!! By the way, what was Mona wanting to play with it?"

"FORTNITE!" He quickly chimed in, shoving his face into Akiras as he yelled into the phone.

"Fortnite? Sadge, I was kinda hoping he was going to get into like, RPGs or rhythm games or something…"

"What? What's wrong with Fortnite! Hater!"

"Well, then I guess I won't make your special controller then…"

"No! Please! I wanna play Fortnite!"

"Hehehe, I'm kidding, I'll make your controller. I'll get started on the design tonight, then tomorrow I'll pick up some parts at Akiba and 3D print the rest at a shop. And don't worry, I already have your address when I'm ready to mail it to you."

"Oh, good. Thanks, big sister."

"What? I'm a year younger than you!"

"Nevermind, Mona and I will talk to you later, thanks so much, he'll be super excited."

"Ok, bye, ttyl!"

"Wow, Futaba's so cool! Isn't it so great having a genius as a friend?"

"Even though she doesn't like Fortnite?"

"Welllll we can… agree to disagree! Hahaha, aren't I such a gracious gentleman? Come on, let's go to sleep, the more I sleep the less time I have to wait for my fortnite controller!"

The next few days passed with Morgana checking the mail almost every other hour, until finally, there was a box whose return address was Sojiro Sakura's house. Morgana sprinted back to Akira's room, when he got there he yelled,

"Akira, Akira, it's here, come on, I can't carry the box myself!"

Akira begrudgingly got up, went to the mailbox, brought the package back and set up the controller for Morgana. It was flat, and the controls were laid out so that Morgana could use the sticks with his front paws and the face buttons, dpad, bumpers and triggers with his back paws. Each button felt distinct from the rest, so that Morgana could tell which was which without being able to look.

"Come on Akira, play duos with me!"

"Morgana, I told you these games aren't really my-"

"Pleeeeeease!"

"How about you play with Ryuji?"

"That idiot? Come on, he probably sucks ass!"

"Actually, apparently he's pretty good at the game, look at this"

Akira pulled up Ryuji's social media, and it was filled with selfies in front of screens that said "#1 VICTORY ROYALE"

"Well, would you look at that! I guess he has some talent after all! Okay, I'll send him a party invite. Is he… 'Real.Phantom.Thief_'?"

"Yeah… that's him."

Without much waiting, Ryuji's Fortnite avatar appeared next to Morgana's.

"Oh, hey Akira, I didn't think you liked Fortnite."

"Hiii Skull!"

"Hey Morg- Wait. Don't tell me."

"Mwehehehe, Futaba made me a controller that I can use!"

"For real!? Actually, that's pretty cool. Well, have you played any games yet?"

"Nope, this'll be my first. And you better not hold me back!"

Ryuji sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

The two then hopped onto the battle bus together.

"Hey, Ryuji, I see a lot of people dropping at Tilted Towers. Should I go there?"

"Oh, nah, that's probably not a good idea, you'll probably-

"Ryuji I died!"

"Yup, that's why you don't hot drop."

"This game sucks! I'm uninstalling it."

"Dude, for real?"

Before Morgana could answer, he closed the game and removed it from the PS4.

The next day he installed it again.


End file.
